1. Field of Invention
Pets can be great enjoyment for many and excellent companions. However, cleaning a pet, especially the paws on a rainy day, can become quite cumbersome. The paws become the dirtiest because they walk on all sorts of surfaces without protection and often seem to prefer wet, muddy ground. The present invention relates to a cleaning device for animal paws. Moreover, the present invention relates to a device which is safe, efficient, quick and easy for cleaning each paw thoroughly and individually. The device can be easily moved, stored, maintained and operated.
2. Prior Art
Animals' paws often become dirty through contacting various outdoor substances such as mud or dirt. Then, upon reentering a home, the animal tracks the mud or dirt throughout the home. Therefore, it is often necessary to clean animals and their paws before allowing them to reenter the home.
Devices such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,160, have been developed to aid in cleaning animal paws. The devices generally consist of large enclosures which allow animals to be cleaned while containing runoff, waste, and cleaning solutions within the enclosures. These enclosures are typically large basins in which animals place all four paws. Thus, animals must generally be transported to the devices thereby creating a risk that dirt, debris, and waste will be further spread.
Some prior art devices require a variety of mechanical and electrical components to scrub, wash, and clean animals. These mechanical and electrical components further increase the size and weight of the devices. Additionally, because these devices cannot be easily moved, especially when filled with water, a drain must be nearby to dispose of waste and runoff which results from cleaning the animal. Thus, enclosures found in the prior art are generally cumbersome to use, move and store.
In addition, large enclosures, mechanical means for scrubbing, and limited control by users may frighten or threaten the animal in some way making it difficult to contain or control the animal. Such is displayed in prior art devices such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,431, which needs to have the paw physically placed and held onto the unit to utilize the brushes. Although the device is configured to resist tipping, tipping could occur, resulting in a larger mess than only dirty paws. The open-top, bowl configuration also allows for water to be splashed onto the surrounding floor. The complex nature of prior art devices, and their many moving parts, demands that users keep the devices in good working order.
Prior art devices such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,391 B1, needs to have the paw manually agitated within the device. When the paw is removed, the dirty water remains in the device. Therefore in order to clean another paw, the waste water must either be removed or disposed of, and clean, fresh water put in, or the additional paws will be cleaned with the existing muddied water.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are the need for an improved device, which is quick, efficient, easy, safe and effective for cleaning an animals' paws, which overcomes the limitations of prior art. A need for an device which can clean a single paw; is inexpensive and easy to use; is portable and easily stored; and provides fresh, clean water for each paw, which is thoroughly contained to avoid any spillage of water, clean or dirty, and still provides an easy and efficient way to dispose of the dirty waste water.
In addition, since this invention is so portable and easy to use, one huge advantage is it can easily be transported in a vehicle. Thus the trips to the beach or a hike through the woods can include the family pet, too, without having to deal with the sand or mud in the family vehicle. Also, with an additional attachment, the animal can have excess water, sand, or mud easily suctioned from the body, thereby eliminating more mess within the home or the vehicle.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.